


Dark Waters

by belivaird_st



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:22:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27157226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Hotaru takes Chibi-Usa to one of her favorite places.
Relationships: Chibiusa/Tomoe Hotaru
Kudos: 7





	Dark Waters

“Hotaru, you look great!” Chibi-Usa stood back to admire the wolf costume the dark haired guardian wore which contained a headpiece of brown fur ears, paw gloves, and a fake animal tail safety pinned to the back of her plaid skirt. 

“Thank you, Chibiusa. You look cute, yourself,” Hotaru smiled warmly at the pink-pigtailed child wearing a red cloak with a woven picnic basket dangling from her wrist. Dressed up in a bonnet with small granny glasses, sat Diana, the daughter of Artemis & Luna, who seemed comfortable inside.

Hotaru held out her thin arm, which Chibi-Usa hooked with her own and walked towards the front door with Usagi and Mamoru looking at them from exchanging candy in the living room.

“You aren’t going to tell them you’re leaving, Chibiusa?” Hotaru cocked her pointy-earred head as she watched the girl leap outside to the cool, misty night; closing the front door with Diana looking up.

“Nah, they won’t miss me! They’ve been wanting the house all to themselves, so now they do!”

“I hope you’ll like where we’re going,” Hotaru said, feeling the small movements of Chibi-Usa bumping against her; breathing in the sweet perfume of cotton candy.

“Ooh, is it a surprise? I love surprises!” 

“If that’s how you feel about it, I suppose it is,” Hotaru nodded. The chill air made her shiver, but she didn’t mind. She loved cold weather. She loved October. 

“Fall’s my favorite,” she spoke more. “The best time of year.”

“We like it, too,” Chibi-Usa replied with Diana purring in agreement.

Their walk through the neighborhood felt calm and content. Chibi-Moon thought Hotaru was going to take them to the playground, but they went to a cemetery, instead.

“The cemetery?!” Chibi-Usa gasped. 

“Hm-mm,” Hotaru beamed. “This is one of my favorite places to go.”

As she began walking towards the iron wrought gate, Chibi-Usa held back. Diana cowered underneath the basket lid.

“It’s creepy in there, Hotaru,” the girl whined. “I thought we’d go to the playground!”

“Oh dear, I’m sorry, Chibiusa. There’s nothing to be afraid of. I like reading all the different kinds of tombstones and learning about them. There’s a fountain not too far off. It’s so pretty seeing the moonlight reflecting on the water. I brought you here not to scare you, but to show you how important this place is to me. It’s peaceful.” 

“Well... I guess we can go... As long as we see the fountain,” Chibi-Usa tried not to let her fear show her face as she walked towards Hotaru, taking a small breath.


End file.
